


早上好

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	早上好

“Dracooooooooo起床啦起床啦”  
哈利把自己全部重量压上还在熟睡的德拉科

周六早上九点半，太阳渗进冷色系的卧室窗帘给屋子添点暖，哈利瞟了一眼外面的冬色，雪白一片，连空气都因为低温染上白色，好在有充足的暖气，屋里的人都暖乎乎的

哈利隔着棉被搂着德拉科的脖子，黑色的脑袋在身下人的脖颈间蹭来蹭去。

贴在脖子上的脸因为刚洗过还有点冰冰凉，鼻尖充斥的都是对方洗发水的柠檬香和牙膏的薄荷味，头发的水珠也没完全擦干，一滴一滴悄悄滴在德拉科的锁骨上

德拉科费劲睁开一边眼睛，看见哈利像抱着大熊玩具一样抱着自己，德拉科忍不住笑摸了摸哈利半干的头发

“你醒啦”太久不大声说话，哈利声音听起来糯糯的

“赶快起床都十点了中午我们不是说要和赫敏他们吃饭”哈利跨坐在德拉科身上，这回德拉科闻到了哈利身上好闻的沐浴露香味

德拉科懒洋洋地揉着另一边眼睛，刚起床的德拉科声音也有些沙哑：“都十点了啊……”  
“对啊都十点了所以你赶快起床啦！”哈利拽着德拉科的胳膊拉了半天终于把德拉科的上半身拉出了被窝

“哇哦哇哦冷死了冷死了”德拉科上身裸着，猛的一接触外面的空气冷得德拉科一激灵，整个人又要往床的怀抱里钻。哈利绝对不会让这种事情发生，死命地拽他

“行，我不盖被了，我太冷了我得抱着你”德拉科猛地揽过哈利的腰把脸埋在哈利胸上，一会不说话好像又要睡着了

“Draco，听话，起床了，我们要来不及了”哈利一下一下抚弄着怀中的金发，听见德拉科闷在自己胸口说这什么，热气尽数喷在哈利胸前

“你每次都早早就到了，今天就让他们等我们一次不好嘛……”

哈利低下头，结果下巴竟让那人一口衔住。德拉科一下一下轻吻，嘴唇慢慢移到哈利的耳垂

“既然哈利波特说现在十点了，那，肯定没到十点呢，不是吗？”德拉科坏心地把气都喷在哈利耳根处，然后舔掉了哈利耳后的一滴水

这一下子让哈利浑身一抖，他知道德拉科在盘算什么了，因为他已经牢牢被德拉科禁锢在怀里动弹不得了

德拉科还在一下一下轻吻着哈利的下颌、脖颈，哈利被他撩拨得耳根通红

“德拉科，别、现在不行——嘶——”德拉科吮吸着哈利的颈窝，刺激得哈利又是一阵颤栗。救世主就是不一样，连身体都比别人敏感许多。

“有什么不行的”德拉科嘴唇再次上移，舔着哈利的脖子

“我们又不是非法的”德拉科的双唇描摹着哈利下巴的形状

“难道她赫敏韦斯莱在背后正看着咱们不成”  
说罢德拉科便吻上了哈利，第一口德拉科感觉自己好像吃到了一块薄荷糖一样，不由得吸吮轻咬着对方的双唇，想品尝更多。舌头早就趁着哈利开口的时候钻了进去，舔舐过里面每个角落，可能由于薄荷牙膏的缘故，德拉科觉得哈利的口腔都是冰凉的。趁着哈利换气的时候，德拉科又叼住哈利的舌吮吸着，在此过程中感受怀中人的逐渐瘫软在自己臂弯

“啧，才九点五十，果然你又骗我”  
哈利被吻得昏头胀脑，德拉科是什么时候压在自己身上的都不知道。他俯在自己身上的时候，看到了床头的闹钟

“德拉科你等等等等！”还想挽回局势的哈利一把抓住正在往自己衣服里探的那只冰冷的手

“咱别做了，真的会来不及”无畏的格兰芬多脸上闪过一丝服软的神色

“你耽误我睡觉，我也得耽误你的事”德拉科•幼稚鬼•马尔福一本正经看着哈利的眼睛，没被握住的手还在脱着哈利的衣服

“再者说了，”德拉科又一把握住哈利的脆弱，“你真不想做？”

哈利先是望着德拉科，后来眼睛骨碌转了一圈思考了些什么，最后头一歪眼一闭放开了德拉科那只停在自己衣服里的手

德拉科被身下人一连串的神色变化逗得噗嗤一声笑出来：“你这样子，搞得我是逼你就范” 哈利双眼闭得更紧了，德拉科也不理会，快速挑开了哈利棉质睡衣所有的扣子

“这么冷！”胸前的寒冷还是使哈利睁开了眼  
“哼，知道我有多冷了吧”哈利感觉自己身上的是个三岁小孩  
“不过马上就不冷了”

德拉科俯身含住哈利一侧乳首，用指甲轻轻刮蹭着另一边。胸前像有细微的电流流过，哈利不自觉地低吟着开始扭动腰肢。精壮的腰杆被德拉科一只手就轻松控制，最后舔舐了一下之前一直被冷落的乳头，德拉科的手就伸进了哈利的睡裤

德拉科隔着内裤上下摩挲着哈利早已发胀发硬的下身，

“啊…”

本就无处安放的手攥紧了床单，喘息直接升调从哈利口中流出，粗糙的布料加重了感官上的刺激，前端分泌出的液体已经润湿了内裤。一被德拉科解开束缚，分身便急不可耐地弹了出来

德拉科一边帮哈利撸动着，一边又欺身上去亲吻胸前的乳头。经受这样的挑逗再加上暴露在微凉空气中久了，两枚可爱的红豆看上去十分招人怜爱。

“啊……嗯……”虽然哈利还是习惯性地咬手不让自己发出太多声音，但呻吟还是不受控制地一直从喉咙中发出。

虽然两个人做了不知道多少次，但前戏时候的哈利总是压抑着的，总是用手咬着手背不让自己发出太多声音，眼眶都因为隐忍变得通红；情欲使然，生理性泪水在碧绿的眸子里悬着。德拉科就爱哈利的眼睛，可是哈利甚少在这期间与他对视。结果就是更能激发德拉科的征服欲罢了——你那眼泪不是一直打转吗，那就做到流下眼泪为止好了

德拉科手的速度越来越快，哈利呻吟声也跟着变得越来越快、越来越大。德拉科平日里怂怂的，一到床上全是坏心眼子。听着哈利的喘息越来越重，德拉科故意和他接吻，不让哈利呼吸。身下的快感马上到达顶峰，这是德拉科却突然停了手

“Draco？”哈利对上德拉科的眼睛，此时哈利眼睛又红得像个小兔子，睫毛上挂着泪珠，用眼神问他为什么停止

“一点小惩罚，就当我是起床气好了”德拉科说完还给了哈利一个wink。不过哈利没吃他那套，快感要到不到最为煎熬，哈利感觉浑身都难受，扭动着胯骨，把自己的手往下探

德拉科一把将哈利双手举过头顶，

“那能让你得逞吗宝贝儿”

边说还用自己的下身有意无意地摩擦着哈利不断分泌前液的下体

哈利被这时涨时落的情潮折磨地快要疯掉，明明是自己的身体，可是却一点也控制不了，德拉科不知道给自己下了什么药，血管里都像有小虫子在爬

“Draco，你…你别这样欺负我…我好难受”哈利被德拉科摁着也老实不了，像蛇一样在德拉科身下扭来扭去

上学的时候德拉科就以欺负哈利为乐，后来上了床就更以欺负哈利为乐了。德拉科不去理会哈利说的，亲了亲他嘴角然后从床头柜拿出润滑剂，一根手指就那么插了进去

“嗯……”温热的穴肉紧紧包裹着德拉科的手指，哈利一时不适应异物的进入，他的反抗只会让后面缩得更紧

这是哈利另一个让德拉科着迷的点，无论做了多少次哈利都是那么紧，德拉科曾经想过，让自己死在哈利身上都不后悔

手指向更深处抠挖着，开拓两下第二只手指也加了进来，甬道被撑得开了一些，德拉科纤长的手指便在里面开始灵活地活动着。上面哈利身体晃得更厉害了，两只手还被德拉科控制着，哈利的牙关便不断泄露出“呜呜”的声音

德拉科手指使劲往里一插，触碰到哈利前列腺的瞬间哈利没有预备地射了出来，白浊直喷在德拉科胸前。德拉科看着哈利，自己的一个小目标已经完成了——哈利满脸现在都挂着泪。

突如其来的高潮，哈利甚至都还没反应过来，呻吟卡在嗓子眼，哈利只有张着嘴。他整个人都瘫软了，身体因为高潮余韵还在微微颤抖着，德拉科在他体内每一个动作都能引发哈利的颤栗

这时德拉科伸进第三只手指，三指并用耐心扩张着哈利紧致的甬道。虽然德拉科爱欺负哈利，总有鬼主意，但他这时候就会很温柔很有耐心，从不让哈利受伤

德拉科的手指灵活地搅动着，经历刚才高潮的折磨之后的哈利全身都泛起了粉色，下身又有抬头的迹象。哈利胸脯一起一伏，企图通过深呼吸摆脱情欲之苦，但德拉科每一个动作都能引发哈利比原来更大的呻吟声，被德拉科控制的手死死抓着头顶的枕头

差不多了，德拉科扶着下体缓缓插了进去。整根没入的时候两个人都发出了重重的叹息声，德拉科忍得很辛苦，再加上哈利紧致湿软的肠道一夹，德拉科险些缴了械。

有着前期充足的润滑扩张工作，德拉科便开始了高速的活塞运动

“嗯…啊…太…太快了Draco…Draco…不行……”哈利被顶弄得整个人都不太好，德拉科早就放开他的手了，现在他只能抱着德拉科来获取平衡

“哈利…你真是…太…太紧了…我根本控制不了”德拉科也喘息连连，汗水顺着金发流下来滴在哈利的脸上，但是之后就分不清哪些是汗水哪些是泪水了

整个屋子都充斥着羞耻的肉体碰撞的声音和水声。德拉科每次都是整根拔出再整根插入，哈利的穴肉都被带出来，即使那样还吸着德拉科不想放开的样子

“哈利…你…真是太棒了…”德拉科忘情地挺弄着下身，每一次都刚好能摩擦到哈利的前列腺，  
哈利因为一波接一波的快感下身软的像一滩水，说不出完整的一句话来

突然德拉科感觉哈利后穴开始收缩，哈利抱得自己更紧了些，腰肢大幅度地摆动迎合着德拉科的动作——这是又要高潮了

“Dr...Draco…Draco…”哈利一边意乱情迷叫着德拉科的名字，一边把手探向下身，不料又被德拉科握住十指相扣

这回哈利是真要哭出来了，望着德拉科的大眼睛里不断流出泪水

“嗯…啊…放…放了我吧…啊…啊…我……”

“不好”

德拉科往更深的地方捅去，哈利觉得自己要被顶穿了，德拉科的分身大力摩擦着自己的前列腺，每一次动作带来的快感就像往自己鼻腔里注水，令哈利窒息

终于德拉科看哈利不再压抑自己了，也不试图捂着嘴了，叫床声越来越大，哈利甚至都不去想自己都喊了些什么

“啊…啊…太深了…啊…德拉科…我…我要到了…啊”

德拉科看着配合自己动作的伴侣感到十分满意，加快了速度抽插，哈利抱着德拉科的脖子想接吻，被德拉科吻着嘴角说：

“换个称呼叫我，宝贝”

“啊…啊…快点老公…快点…啊…啊…要到……”

德拉科心满意足深吻着哈利，哈利只能发出呜咽的声音，下身的动作越来越快，最后德拉科一个深顶，哈利前端又射了出来，被封住嘴的哈利只在喉咙中发出一声尖叫

哈利已经射了两次，浑身的力气都像被抽空，德拉科放开他的嘴唇，哈利便抱着德拉科在他怀中大口大口喘着粗气

高潮后的哈利好像全身都是敏感点，德拉科手指只轻轻划过他的脊背他都要颤抖一下。哈利无力地把头靠在德拉科肩上，脸上湿漉漉的都是刚才的泪水

“还冷吗哈利” 哈利不出声只晃了晃脑袋

“那好”

德拉科一个翻身让哈利跨坐在自己身上，哈利这才反应过来体内还有一个坚硬的异物没有离开

“啊——德拉科，真的不能再来了——啊！”德拉科一个挺身，这种姿势只能让他深入到之前没有的深度，高潮还未全部消退的哈利受了不了这个，腰还软的不行，差点趴在德拉科身上

“平时你可不是这样的～怎么今天这才多久就说不行了？”德拉科见哈利有抽离的意思，趁他没反应过来不动声色地摁住哈利的腰

“中午…中午有赫——啊！”又是一次深挺，德拉科手指上移掐住哈利在空气中站立着的乳头

“好啊你，竟然还在想着他们，你看看时间，这不还早着呢吗，圣人波特什么时候也好好关心一下自己男人，我帮你爽完了你就要和别人吃饭去了？你不管管我，嗯？”

德拉科开始了九浅一深的顶弄，对于哈利的身体他已经轻车熟路，没几下就又把哈利的前面顶得站了起来。哈利真的是要体力耗尽，完全是靠拉着德拉科不让自己身体瘫软下来，这次哈利的呻吟都带着哀求的哭腔

“呜…嗯…真的…来不了了……”  
“哎总感觉我在强迫你似的，我也累了，你自己动吧，挺多次了不用我教你吧”

哈利感觉下身停止了动作，过不几秒一股空虚感升了上来，再一看德拉科呢，故意抱着胳膊懒洋洋地看着自己，还挑了一下眉

“切……”反正不是第一次了，谁怕谁。哈利自己开始了动作，低低地喘息着。虽然德拉科爽得很想闭眼，但他更想看着哈利，平时甚至前戏都矜持得不行，现在他脖子上满是红痕，乳头翘着，没有赘肉的腰肢熟练地前后摆动，后穴吞吐的是自己的性器。哈利闭着眼，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，像只小猫一样在自己身上呻吟着——谁想错过这样的美景？

“嗯……”哈利很享受自己掌控的频率，就是感觉胸前有点被冷落，刚要抬手胸前的一点就被温热的口腔包裹着了

德拉科有时候都怀疑这是不是个妖精，即使过了这么久后穴依然紧致，穴肉死死吸住自己不放——真是受不了！德拉科搂过哈利，双手在哈利脊背上游走，自己在胸前疯狂啃噬着哈利两点

德拉科开始了快速的抽插，哈利摆动着下体配合着爱人的动作，前端一下一下摩擦着德拉科的小腹，身体重新开始变得燥热。德拉科离开哈利胸前两点搂着哈利接吻，二人胸膛紧贴，房间里都是“咕叽咕叽”的水声和分不清谁发出的闷哼声

德拉科终于也到了顶点，冲刺了几十下后将自己的液体注入了哈利体内，两人都筋疲力竭倒在了床上，抱着彼此喘着气，德拉科舔吻着哈利颈部的红痕把自己慢慢退了出来。穴口稍稍有点合不上，发红的穴肉翻着，里面有体液润滑剂还有精液慢慢流出来

三次高潮的哈利紧紧抱着德拉科，好像连翻身的力气都要没有了。两个人像粘在一起一样

“累吗”  
“累”哈利埋在德拉科颈窝闷闷地回答着  
“那咱还去吗”  
“去”  
德拉科无声笑了笑拍了一下哈利的屁股  
“走我带你洗澡去”  
“你背我去”  
“好好好”  
“只是洗澡”  
“好好好”


End file.
